Saving the Wolf and the Lonely Angel
by puxa10
Summary: A complete rewrite of Seasons 1-5 through the adventures of an OC who has Bad Wolf in her head and getting our favorite duo, Rose Tyler and The Doctor in the TARDIS together, as it should be. It's been done sure, but I hope that with my twist, it'll be original. R&R please?


This will be my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything fandom I wrote about **EVER** I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. The characters are not mine, I just like to play with their lives. And I find it fun. _DW_ is owned by the BBC, however, I do own a Shada DVD with Tom Baker as Four, a Wibbly-Wobbly timey-wimey quote shirt, and a _Waiting for a madman with a blue box_ bracelet. I am an American, and I only watch some BBC shows so I'm more than likely going to get some British Accents and stuff wrong. In fact I'm almost 100% certain I'll get a lot wrong. So if you could point it out so I can improve I would highly appreciate it =)

I probably should be working on _Your Late for Tea_or even _Sharpest Desire._ Truth of the matter is, I dunno when my muse will want to continue with the former, but the latter, I'm working on a chapter currently. But once I get to watching Sekirei again and getting Karasuba's character in mind, then perhaps I'll write the other chapter. Seriously, you guys following me, are a blessing.

BTW, my step-dad shook hands with Tom Baker =D yes be jealous lols

For the first part of the story it will be first person POV, and then will switch to general POV

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

You know in death how people go on about dying and how they wish they could have more time? I think for once The Master in his most sane moment said it best: "This body was born from death, so it can only die." Then again I could be paraphrasing. I'm dying you see and can't be bothered in remembering everything. Then again, the day I was born I should have died so doing all I had to do, to get the two the Universe wanted and needed to be together, well **TOGETHER** I find it was worth every moment that I was alive.

"We are gathered here this evening to join in the traditions of Gallifrey and Earth of the binding between Rose Marion Tyler; Defender of Earth, Bad Wolf. And Theta Sigma*, The Doctor." The priest started. I'm starting to get sleepy. Won't be long now until I die. Let me start, with all stories at the beginning. Perhaps with the day I was born and died? No, no no. That won't do at **all**. Let's start at the year 200100 at the Game Station, or Satellite Five as it had been called. There a young woman would look into the heart of the TARDIS, and the TARDIS would look into the young woman's heart in return. While they were connected Bad Wolf named herself and could see all of time. Everything that was, everything that is, and everything that could and never be. She brought death to the Emperor of the Daleks. She gave intelligence to an impossible girl. And she brought life to two. The first one was Captain Jack Harkness, as he was the friend of both her and her Doctor. The second is of course me. But Bad Wolf couldn't continue in Rose, for the young woman was still just a human. So it sought out a babe who would willingly host her until her mother could once more wield her. She showed me this happening and the consequences should I fail. How was I, not even a few moments after being born refuse? So we bonded together, and she changed my DNA so that she could live as a part of me and not burn me from the inside out as it had almost done with Donna, until I stopped it.

"And by the power vested in me by the Queen, I pronounce you to be forever Man and Wife. You may kiss your bride." My sacrifice is done, and now I can sleep. I'll be remembered, thankfully. But now I wonder, what will I do in my next life?

[~]

Mickey Smith stood at the exact spot where not too long ago his girlfriend -ex-girlfriend?- had just been still shocked that Rose had just run to the alien with that weird ass police box that was-

"Bigger on the inside from it's outward appearance. He _does _particularly like that part coming from humans. The things I'm going to go through for those two." Said a particularly peeved off female voice from behind him on his right slightly, and again for who knew how many times that night, Mickey jumped out of his skin looking at the source of the voice gulping from the fear he still felt from those Atons that had just attacked London. She sounded from America, but where it wasn't really known since it was fading into that of upper town London. She was relatively tall for a female, brunette with a red tint to it, tied up in a pony tail so that it wouldn't get in her way more than likely. She was wearing comfortable wearing pants, more likely than not for travel, and a black undershirt, probably just for travel and a light sweatshirt as if just a bit chilled even though it was still December and he had to wear a heavy jacket. A bag was slung over one shoulder, probably holding all her clothes or whatever she needed, and was wearing well worn sneakers that looked as if she had been wearing them for months and were used for running more than anything else. She stares at him, and he starts realizing that he had been staring at her but, who wouldn't in this situation?!

"An' who are you then?!" He demanded of the strange woman who only rose an eyebrow at his impertinent question. She grins and giggles, causing her strange multihued eyes to sparkle in amusement. They were a combination of gray and dark blue with a bright yellow circling the pupil.

"Well hello to you too Mickey Smith. It's nice to be finally meeting you. My name isn't all that important is it? But I suppose since I know yours I can tell you mine and how I came to know yours. My name is Samantha Russo. And I know you very well, for I've been waiting patiently to arrive here at this point in time. If you wish to know more, come and see me tomorrow at Jackie's house. Alright? I'll do my best in explaining more then. Right now, you've had a terrible shock, and need your rest. Until tomorrow then, and have a nice night." She said kindly with a small wave and walked out of the ally that Mickey was in. Whoever this Samantha was, he wanted to know how it was that she knew him. So he would definitely be going to Jackie's tomorrow morning.

Tomorrow Morning

Jacqueline Tyler was at the kitchen making some breakfast when the door knocked. She rose a blonde eyebrow. She wasn't expecting company, but she wouldn't be rude and not answer the door. Maybe it was someone who knew something about the living plastic? She lowered the heat for both the food and the kettle that she was brewing and saw a young woman perhaps her daughter's age, with brown hair with red tints in it, tied in a pony tail a sweet smile on her lips. She was wearing a light sweatshirt despite the cold, and easy to travel in clothes, with sneakers that looked very worn in, and possibly used to run in. A bag was slung over her shoulder.

"Ello there. You must be Jacqueline Angelia* Tyler. It's so good to meet you. Might I come in please? Oh and you might want to get that." The young woman asked and Jackie stood aside as the young woman stepped inside. As the stranger did so, the phone rang making Jackie even more surprised. How did this girl know that the phone was going to ring?!

"Hello?" She said questioningly into the phone hearing her daughter's voice on the other side. "Ello Rose dearie." She paused for a moment as she thought her daughter sounded strange. "I just saw you twelve hours ago silly. Did you get pissed?* Listen could you go to the lottery for a fiver? I'll pay you back. Thanks dearie." She said as she hung up the phone looking at her guest a Tyler glare in her eye. "Now listen here, I don't know who you think you are but you're going to answer me these questions. What are you doing here, who are you, and would you like a cup of tea?" The young girl smiles.

"Those are very easy questions this early in the morning! They're only going to get harder, so that's a good note to start. I'm Samantha Russo. I'm here to speak to you about that phone call you just got, and yes please if you would be so kind. And if you could hold off any further questions until...oh lets say a half hour from now." Samantha as the girl was called answered as she walked into the kitchen to help with the food. "Please excuse my rudeness, but I have it on good authority that you aren't that skilled with culinary equipment. Might I take over? I assure you, I'm quite good." She asked with such high standing politeness that Jackie couldn't really refuse.

"Alrig't, but don't go burnin' my house down!" Jackie said as she got into the living room and sat in a chair watching Samantha work in the kitchen, getting the kettle just as it whistled. It made Jackie curious but she would have to wait twenty more minutes until she got her answers. Then a cup with the tea was placed on the table along with a plate of the eggs she had started and some potatoes as well, setting up another place with a cover on it. Jackie took a cautious sip of the tea and found it was exactly to her liking. How could this girl who she only just met know how she liked her tea?

"Uh, uh, uh. No questions Jackie. We have five minutes left until our other guest joins us. And he's a familiar face. Then I'll do my best to explain to you what I'm doing here. But until then please enjoy." Samantha said in a tone of voice that asked for a bit more patience. Fine then, Jackie could be a patient woman, even if she did have a volatile temper. Five minutes passed and she heard a familiar knock on the door.

"Mickey? The door's open love, come in." Jackie called from the seat she was in having cleaned up the food, Samantha taking her time and enjoying herself and the cup of tea that she had made for herself. "That was lovely. Where did you learn to cook?"

"Question Jackie. Hello Mickey." Samantha said uncovering the plate. "I made breakfast. Sit down while I do my best with answering your immediate questions." She suggested and Mickey sat down. If he was going to get some answers, he'd rather he had a full stomach, and from what he heard this Samantha was a good cook. At least better than what he had here for breakfast the last few times Jackie decided to make something. He watched as Samantha pulled in a deep breath, Jackie watching too, wondering what she was preparing to tell.

"Rose called just a few minuets ago. But you Mickey saw her running into a blue police box with a strange man wearing leather and an Northern accent."

"What?!" Jackie demanded from Mickey, having met the man last evening when he had come into her bedroom while she was half dressed, who looked sheepish. He had meant to tell her but he was promised an explanation from the girl currently offering it.

"Fingers on lips while I'm explaining!" Samantha demanded sounding like an officer which made them both quiet up. Mickey had been about to defend himself too. How'd she know he was going to do that? "Thank you. You also know Mickey that he's called The Doctor." She said giving a glare to the two who had opened their mouths to say something, but something in her eyes, the expression that said, 'shut it or I will no longer talk' and that gold in her eyes expanding...it made them quiet up. "Look throughout history and he's there. Not always with the same face mind, but it's always just The Doctor cause that's what he's called. He doesn't have a proper name, at least in English terms proper. And that's cause he's not English. And as Mickey found out, he's not exactly human neither. Cause the blue police box? It's a bigger on the inside sentient time and space machine from a planet that no longer exists." She said letting that sink into the heads of the only humans in this room. She didn't let them sink in it for too long or they'd ask questions. And she couldn't answer a lot of them. "Now listen closely because this is where it really gets difficult. That phone call? It'll be the last time you hear from her for about a year. QUIET!" She yelled cutting Jackie off before the woman's lips had time to part. It startled Jackie enough that she didn't even move. "It's a whole lot easier this whole explaining part when the parties in particular are telepathic. Anyway, The Doctor is the last of his kind. They were known as the Time Lords. You wouldn't have heard of them but that's alright. That's not important. But what is important is the Time War."

"Wait, didn't the Nestene...whatever say something about a war?" Mickey asked almost blanching when Samantha looked at him. But got out of his fear when she smiles.

"Hmm. I can almost see it. The intelligence. You'll need your smarts about you Mickey Smith. And do yourself a favor? Grow out of love with Rose Marion Tyler. And trust that one day you'll meet someone who cares just for you and who will love to get herself into as much trouble as Rose does." Samantha promised for she had and could see that. Martha Jones would be more of a match for the older more mature version of Mickey Smith. "And yes it did say something about a war. This was the last war between the two races of the Time Lords and the Daleks. Think about evil pepper pots with an eye-stalk that will kill anything that isn't them and you'll get the picture. It was the last Time War, and it would have destroyed everything in it's aftermath had it continued on as Rassilon had wanted it to go, and had The Doctor not done what was necessary to do. The Doctor escaped that but with a price. And now he's alone but for your daughter who is now exploring the whole of time and space. I'm just doing a little bit of clean up since he can't be here to explain himself. And he won't be for a year from now. So I'm telling this for your sanity. Don't panic. She will come home. And when she does, you'll understand aliens a whole lot more than you'd possibly like. And keep a stock of vinegar in the house. You'll need it. Now if you will pardon me. I have a date with a handsome captain. I can't be late."

"But who are you and how can you possibly know all this?!" Jackie demanded finally letting her frustrations out. Samantha only smiles softly and places a hand onto Jackie's shoulder.

"I'm Samantha Russo. I'm the girl who shouldn't exist. And I know this because it's a duty I was assigned at birth. Make sure that the Wolf and the Lonely Angel get together. No matter how long or what it takes. And that's all I can tell you. Otherwise...well..." Here there was a teasing smile from Samantha that made her seem like a child with a joke that no one else would get. "Spoilers." And then she got up and walked out the door. What the two humans saw after that was just a faint yellow light out of the door, and Samantha Russo was no longer there.

* * *

I enjoy using that line. Alright to those of you that didn't figure it out by now I am a HUGE shipper of The Doctor and Rose. Huge. Gigantic. This is pretty much a Rose staying with The Doctor fic with my OC playing the part of the match maker. I do like River. She's enjoyable. Do I think she's good for the Doctor as a wife? Not really since their time lines are all...wibbly-wobbly to use The Doctors terms. But I do like her, she's got spunk and I do enjoy it when she flings herself off of places just to be rescued.

Bullet number one: Theta Sigma is The Doctor's nickname {thank you countless Fan fictions that told me that}. I'm underprivileged in that I have no idea what his cannon name is. -sad tears of shame-

Bullet Number two: I'm not sure if ever there was a time that Jackie's middle name was used [could have been Day of My Father {where Rose goes back and tries to save her dad}] but I can't remember it so I'm using Angelia as creative licensing.

Bullet Number three: Pissed is to British as is Wasted is to America. Basically getting/being drunk. The things you learn.


End file.
